Problems occur with handling and transportation of heating coils for insertion in a domestic appliance such as an electric clothes dryer, or other apparatus using a heating coil. Heating coils are fragile, and easily damaged.
The patent to Zack, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,856, shows a package for an electrical inductor coil adhesively attached to a stiff cardboard backing and secured between two backing sheets. Deakin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,751, shows an apertured cardboard support in which contacts are secured by means of adhesive tape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,183 to Napoli shows studs attached to apertures in a tape-like workpiece for use as welding studs. The tape may be paper or other suitable material. The patent to Herb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,562, shows a method for attaching micro circuit packs to a panel board in which electrical connectors are mounted on a plastic strip in the required locations enabling the carrier strip to be positioned over upstanding pins on the circuit panel such that the pins extend through the respective electrical connectors. Connell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,668, describes a soluble matrix for maintaining components such as strands of wire in any desired configuration, for soldering or other process, following which the matrix is dissolved away. Spooner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,461, relates to cladding the terminals of a printed circuit board, in which a comb-like strip of electrically conductive material, arranged on a backing strip, is positioned on the terminals, and the blades of the comb aligned to register with the terminal for removing the backing strip.